


Keep You Safe

by LibraryMage



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Father-Son Relationship, Force Bond (Star Wars), Found Family, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s02e03 Relics of the Old Republic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibraryMage/pseuds/LibraryMage
Summary: After Rex joins the rebellion, Kanan can't help but think it's only a matter of time until his greatest fear becomes reality.





	Keep You Safe

“I think we lost them,” Kanan said, slowing from a run to a quick walk and glancing over his shoulder to make sure Rex had kept up.  Beside him, Ezra stopped, bracing his hands on his knees for a second as he tried to catch his breath.

“We should keep moving,” Kanan told him.

“I know,” Ezra said.  “Sorry, I’m just --”

“It’s okay,” Kanan said, though anxiety still gnawed at him from inside.  He turned away from his Padawan, intending to go back the way they’d come and make sure they were no longer being followed.  Before he could take one more step, a blaster went off and Kanan felt a sudden, searing pain in his gut.  His hands instinctively flew to the site of the wound, pressing down on it.  He looked up and saw Rex, just a few feet away, his blaster drawn, still pointing at him.  The look in his eyes was cold, impersonal, unfeeling as he watched Kanan fall to the ground.

Ezra dropped to his knees beside Kanan, adding the pressure of his hands over the blaster wound.

“Ezra,” Kanan choked out as he gasped for breath, “run.”

Ezra looked up at Rex.

“Why?” he asked, his voice trembling with confusion and anger and, above all, fear.

Rex's only response was to shift his aim to Ezra.

Kanan could only lie there, helpless, unable to do anything as Ezra stood, reaching for his lightsaber.  Before he could draw his weapon, Rex pulled the trigger and Ezra dropped as the blaster bolt pierced his skull.

* * *

 

“No!”

Kanan’s eyes snapped open as he shouted.  His heart was pounding so fast he could practically hear it.  He sat up, closing his eyes again as he rested his head in his hands.  It was a mistake.  The second his eyes were shut, he saw Rex, saw the cold look in his eyes as he’d gunned Ezra down.

Kanan stood up, not even registering where he was going until he found himself standing outside Zeb and Ezra’s room.  The door slid open with a quiet _hiss_ , not loud enough to wake either of them.  Kanan didn’t enter the room.  He just stood in the doorway, watching as Ezra’s chest moved slowly up and down.  He reached out through the Force, across the bond he and Ezra shared, letting his mind lightly brush against Ezra’s, just a brief, gentle touch, taking comfort in sensing that he was _really_ still there.

Kanan winced as he saw Ezra’s eyes open just a little.  He hadn’t meant to wake him.

“Kanan?” Ezra mumbled, half sitting up, one hand rubbing his eyes.  “Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine,” Kanan said, keeping his voice low so he wouldn’t wake Zeb, too.  “I was just…checking.”

Ezra’s eyes narrowed and Kanan felt his surge of suspicious disbelief.

“You sure you’re okay?” Ezra asked.

“I’m sure,” Kanan said.  “Just go back to sleep.”

Ezra shrugged and lay back down.  He closed his eyes and was out again in a second.

Kanan closed the door and quietly walked back to his room.  He tried to tell himself it was okay, Ezra was alive, they could trust Rex, Ahsoka said they could, and he _knew_ they could trust Ahsoka.  But as hard as he tried to convince himself, he knew Ahsoka could be wrong.  No one had ever suspected the clones would turn on the Jedi in the first place.  What was to say Rex wouldn’t turn on them now, even without the chip in his head?

Kanan knew he wasn’t going to be falling asleep again, and so rather than lie down, he sat on the floor of his room.  He breathed in deeply, trying to meditate, trying to clear his mind of the dream, trying to banish his fear or at the very least bury it.  But the thoughts crowding in his head just wouldn’t be quieted.  _You can’t trust Rex.  Ahsoka is wrong.  Rex will kill Ezra and you won't be able protect him._

Once again, Kanan reached across his bond with Ezra.  He could feel his boy, still safely asleep, and curled protectively around his presence in the Force.

“I _will_ keep you safe,” he whispered.  “I won't let him hurt you.  I promise.”


End file.
